Mutagenic
by Renewed Darkness
Summary: How do you get powers that you never wanted? How do you control an uncontrollable anger? And why am I asking you this? Have you ever felt this way? I highly doubt this. So read and review to learn about mutations and how they ruin or save your life.
1. Chapter 1

The "Hangover"

Let's start this story from the beginning shall we? My name is Charles Leonardo Killmor, and this is my story about how my friends and I had the adventure of our lives.

I am a six foot tall teenager living down here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I have bright blue eyes, black straight hair, and an athletic build. I live here with my parents and my sister and brother. My brother's name is Lucas Maxwell Killmor and my sister's name is Michelle Leonardo Killmor. She's practically my twin. She is sixteen years old, same as me.

She has black hair that goes down to her waist. And she has bright blue eyes, like mine. We both like to go paintballing with Lucas. He has blond, curly hair with brown highlights. He also has dark green eyes with blue flecks in them. He was a bit of a sissy, yet we still liked him.

My sister on the other hand, is more of a tom boy. I guess that's why we get along together so well. We both love stuff that goes boom. And we both love to pull pranks on our family. We are pulling one now.

We are planning to put yellow food dye into our water tank so it looks like pee. When our parents see it, there is going to be chaos. We had Lucas standing guard, and Michelle is getting the food dye from the kitchen. When they get their jobs done, I will sneak down stairs and put the dye into the tank. I was the family thief, at least that's what my mother tells us when they catch us red handed.

That's when Michelle came up to me and gave me a hug, secretly slipping me the dye.

"Good luck bro, see you top side." She said while walking off.

"Don't worry sis, I'll see you soon." I said while running down the stairs. For some weird reason, when I walk or run, my feet make no noise whatsoever. I ran by my parents study and made it to the basement door. I opened it and got a strange feeling. The next thing I know, I fall flat on my face. That's when I saw something. It looked like me, yet I was much taller, thinner, and darker. My skin almost looked black. I looked up and the other me said something.

"Don't worry; you and I will be one very soon." It said in a really deep voice. It almost scared me shitless. I then woke up and saw myself on the couch, with a blanket and pillows surrounding me. I looked over to my right and saw my parents and siblings at the dinner table. I looked to the clock and saw that it was already 6:00 at night. Weird, it had been around 10:30 when I had gone down into the basement.

My parents must have heard me getting up, because they came rushing over to me, along with my brother and sister.

"Are you ok, what happened to you?" My mother, Jenna, asked while checking to make sure I was alright.

"You gave us quite a scare there son, what happened to you to make you pass out like that?" My dad, Nickolas, asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I don't know, I was just going down there to look for something, and BAM, I'm down on my face. It was almost like I was forced down or something." I said, before the door was kicked in. We all turned towards it and saw a bunch of men in suits come rushing in. Two of them shot my parents with sleeping darts. Then two different men came up to me and my siblings.

"Sorry to intrude, but we need you kids to come with us." One of the men said.

"And we would also like to say that you don't really have a choice. So if you will calmly follow us, we will take you back to base." The other man said, sounding impatient. My brother, being the sissy of the family, went over to the men.

"Good lad, what about you little girl?" One thing about my sister, she hates it when people call her "little girl".

"What did you call me?" She yelled as she rushed him, yet she was stopped as one of them shot her with a dart, or two.

At that moment, something happened inside of me. It was almost like some kind of primal force took over. I suddenly wanted to crush that man's head beneath my foot, and that sounded like a good idea. I jumped off the couch, and before one of them could shoot me, I front flipped over them and got to my sister. When I got to her and the man, I punched the man square in the chest, promptly knocking him off his feet, and into some of the other guards. Then I felt a stinging feeling in the back of my neck. I reached behind me and was met by the feeling of a dart in the back of my neck. That's when I blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of my brother yelling at me. So I did what I usually did when I wanted him to be quite. I smacked him in the back of the head. He seemed to get the message, because he was quite afterwards. I then felt a hand on my back, trying to shake me up.

"Come on Charles, WAKE UP!" I heard before the unmistakable back hand from Michelle.

"AH, whatever it is, I didn't do it!" I yelled before looking to who had woke me up. I saw Michelle and Lucas standing at the foot of my bed. They both looked really worried.

"Why do you two seem so worried? It's only Monday isn't it?" I said while getting up. I noticed that I was a bit taller and a little thinner than last night. I noticed that they were to.

"I take it you noticed that we are taller and thinner than before? Do you remember what happened after those men came here, because we don't?" Michelle said while sitting down on my bed.

"No I don't, what did happen? I can't remember anything…OH SHIT, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yell out before getting everything that I needed for high school and ran out the door to our car. They came out of the house and we got going


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise of a Lifetime

When we got to school, we noticed that every sight, smell, and sound was amplified. It actually took us a bit to get used to the unusual brightness of the room. We walked over to our group of friends that we talk to the most. They were Mike Lewis, José Martinez, Jack Winters, and Amelia Curtis. They looked a little surprised at our new appearances, but then again, so were we.

"Are you guys feeling ok, you look like you're about to toss chunks." Mike said while we were eating breakfast.

"Well thanks for that. Now I do feel like throwing up." Lucas said while almost throwing down his fork in defeat. Yet sense Michelle and I had stomachs of steel, we kept on eating. Besides, I hadn't had anything to eat since last night.

"He's right, you guys look a little paler than usual. Are you guys sure you are feeling ok?" Amelia asked, right before the bell rang for first hour.

We all went our separate ways, me, Lucas, and Michelle going to gym. While the others went to their classes. When we were outside jogging, I noticed that we were running faster than anyone else. I ran over to them to see if they noticed, they did.

"What is with us today, are we sick? Or are we just getting better?" Lucas asked while jumping over a rat that was running down the sidewalk. I then turned around to get a better look at it and saw something. I saw that it wasn't a rat, but some kind of insect. It had eight legs and a long tail. It was a slightly peach and tan color. It turned around and ran back towards us and leapt into the air. It landed on my shoulder and coiled its tail around my arm.

It felt like I had seen this thing before, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned back around and saw that Lucas and Michelle had one on both of their shoulders. In fact, the creatures looked rather peaceful at the moment.

"What in the hell are these things?" Michelle said while poking hers.

"I don't know, but they look kind of cool." I said while looking mine over.

"How can we be sure that these things aren't dangerous? They look like they may be poisonous." Lucas said from behind us. We turned around and saw him trying to pry his off.

"Would you stop, if they were dangerous, they would have done something to us already." Michelle said while petting hers. At some times, she can actually be a girl, but she is mostly a tomboy by heart.

As we were walking back inside, the creatures crawled under our sleeves and hid under our shirts. The teachers just thought that we looked normal since it gave us a little bit of our bulk back.

"These things better not get any ideas while they're in my shirt." My sister said while making sure the creature was in an "appropriate" spot. What she said was so funny; I ended up on the floor of the gym laughing. I apparently got the attention of our teacher.

"If you're quite through Mr. Killmor, we are about to play the most famous game in all of gym class, dodge ball." He said while holding up a red rubber ball.

We all got separated by class, me and my sister on one team with our class, and Lucas and his class on the other. We all knew how to play the game, yet the teachers still told us how to. When they blew the whistle, me and Michelle ran forward and grabbed as many dodge balls as we could. This ended up us getting around 75% of them while Lucas got the other 25%.

For some strange reason, the primal, feral feeling I had a while ago came back, but not as strong. I turned around and saw a guy about to nail me in the head. I ducked backward in an almost perfect imitation of the Matrix move! As I stood back up, I grabbed a nearby ball and hurled it at the guy. It nailed him right in the kisser! HELL YEAH! I turned back around and saw Michelle staring at me with wide eyes.

"How in the slagen pits of hell did you do that? That was fucking AWSOME!" She said while ducking in the same manner I did. I then saw a ball heading right for her. I ran towards the wall and jumped. I realized that I didn't have enough height to catch it.

For some reason, I got an idea that running up the wall would help. But that wouldn't happen, would it? Why not.

I ran up the side of the wall and jumped off of it. I back flipped and caught the ball in mid air. I turned around and saw the guy who had thrown it at her. It was Travis Harris, school ass hole and pervert. In fact, he had tried to have sex with my sister by force once. I had really let that primal side take care of him. I had almost torn his head off, well before Lucas came home and stopped me. Right now he was grinning, or at least he was before I grabbed his ball in mid-flight.

I threw the ball with so much force; it knocked him off his feet. That's when all of the lights in the gym went out. Everyone start freaking out while Michelle, Lucas and I escaped out the back door. As we were running, the creatures came out from underneath our shirts and resumed their place on our shoulders.

"Ok, what the hell just happened back there?" Lucas asked while panting.

"I don't know, but it was almost like I was an animal. All I wanted to do was get Travis. And I got the idea that running up the wall was a good idea to catch the ball." I said while panting as well.

"Well whatever just happened, it did the trick to…" Michelle started, before doubling over in pain.

"Hey sis, are you ok?" Lucas said from behind me.

She soon stood back up, be it oddly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my back really…WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed while looking at her back.

Lucas and I went to look at her back and almost pissed ourselves at what we saw. She had grown a tail about two yards long with large spikes running down it and a larger spike at the end. That's when Lucas bent over in pain afterwards. After he got back up, he too had a tail on his back.

"Ok, what in the slagen pits of…" I started before feeling a terrible feeling in my stomach. I bent over and my spine felt like it was splitting apart. I wanted to scream, but I was in too much pain to even open my mouth at the moment. As the pain went away, I felt something behind me moving. I looked behind me and saw a tail just like theirs.

"What in the fuck is happening to us?" Lucas said while trembling.

"I don't know, but it's scaring me." Michelle said while looking over herself to make sure there weren't any more changes.

"What do you two mean this is scaring you? This is just a minor inconvenience." I said while looking them over. They both looked rather hurt by my words.

"Wait, why did I just say that? I didn't even mean it." I said while slapping myself physically and mentally.

"It's ok; we know that you didn't mean it. What we need to find out now is how we turned into whatever we are now." Lucas said while patting my back, which had grown some spikes while we fighting.

"Dude, when the heck did you get those?" Lucas said while holding his now bleeding hand.

"I don't know, but you kind of look like a xenomorph now." Michelle said while looking at her back and tail. That's where I had seen these bugs from. They were face-huggers from Aliens.

"So that's where I saw these things before, they're from Aliens." I said while petting mine for a change. It almost seemed like it was purring while I did. It was almost cute. Where did that thought come from?

"Well now that we know what these things are, let's go and find out what happened to us." Michelle said while walking back to the car.

"Let's get going, before we are noticed." Lucas said while following Michelle.

Little did we know that we were already noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream of Death

_The Idea of this chapter came from Xenomorpher. Nice idea by the way if you are reading this message._

On our way home, more and more weird stuff happened to us. First, we all grew claws about three inches long. Second, our hair got a foot longer. Then all of our eyes turned a deep yellow. Let me tell you, getting the laws was a bitch.

"How much longer until we get back home?" Lucas asked from behind Michelle and me.

As soon as he said that, we rounded the last corner that lead to our house…with a black van in the front. We ran towards our house; well they ran, I ran on all fours for some reason. Yet I got there first anyhow. When they got to the door, we noticed that it was locked.

So, we did the only sensible thing at the moment, we burst the door down. I jumped up, grabbed the top of the door frame, and swung back with all the strength I could muster, which was quite a bit. When I burst through the door, it almost completely shattered from the impact. As we entered, we soon found about ten guns pointed in our direction.

We looked over to the couch; we saw our parents and the two men in suits from before. At first it looked like they were just talking. Then we noticed that the men had guns across their knees and that our mother looked like she had been crying. I also noticed that I had started growling when I saw the guns.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It looks like they got some of their parents attributes after all." One of the men said.

"What do you mean; our parents don't look anything like this. And who the fuck are you guys?" Lucas yelled from behind us. We turned to him with wide eyes.

"Damn, who grew balls in the last hour? You sound a lot more mature."Michelle said while patting his back.

"Getting off track." I whispered to them as they were practically making out. I even stuck my tongue out, or at least what could be considered a tongue. My tongue had morphed into a second set of jaws a while back. But for some weird reason, it was more of a mouth from a predator.

"You really don't think that they are your real parents, do you Charles? The other man said while stepping back from me.

For the first time, I actually considered the fact that my parents weren't actually my 'real' parents. First, they didn't look anything like me. And they didn't eve like that me and my siblings were even here. Whenever we got mad at them, they would try just about anything to calm us down.

"Now that you point that out…" I started, before being interrupted by Michelle.

"Of course they are our real parents; we just don't look that much like them. Don't listen to them Charles. They're just trying to get you to go with them." She almost practically yelled at me.

"Don't you kids want to meet your real parents? We can take you to them, as long as you don't freak out when you see all of your parents." The first guy said with a sincere tone of voice.

"What do you mean "ALL" of our real parents?" Lucas said while eyeing Michelle.

"We mean that you kids aren't brothers and sister. Your just experiments or at least you are Charles." The second man said, while backing away from me even further.

"Lucas and Michelle are actually brother and sister. You are an only child to two other experiments." The first guy said, while backing away from me to.

"Oh yeah, then explain why Michelle and I look the same, if we aren't brother and sister." I challenged with a huge grin on my face.

"They were both born from the same test subject, while you were born from a "relative" of said subject. While you all have the same type of human DNA, you also have a third kind of DNA." As he finished his explanation, huge explosions shuck the house. That's when the wall behind all of us burst in, and a bunch army dudes with M-4s came rushing in.

"Freeze, nobody move! You're all coming with us!" The leader screamed, before his head got cut off. I had accidentally hit him while I was turning around.

"Open Fire!" The other soldiers yelled. When they started to fire, I turned invisible for some reason. That's when the strange, primal, feral feeling came back at full force. I leapt forward, slammed my tail into about four of their throats, and literally bit the head off of the last guy.

Everyone was looking at me like they had seen a ghost and had shit their pants in fear. I then realized what I had just done. That's when I almost shit my pants. I had just killed six men singlehandedly in a manner of minutes. How in the hell did I do that?

"Charles, you need to calm down! Why in the hell did you do that?" Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I…I don't know. It's almost like I wasn't even in control of myself." I said while looking at my claws, that were now bloody.

"I think that he has more of his mother's reflexes than his fathers." I heard the guys behind us talking to themselves.

"Anything you two would like to add?" I said, in an irritated tone.

They instantly turned around with surprised faces.

"How did you hear us when they couldn't hear us?" The first guy said while pointing to Michelle and Lucas.

"Let's just say that I have the ears of a bat." I said, rather smugly in my opinion.

As they thought this over, Lucas snuck up behind me and hit me over the head with a vase, in one word, classic. It took a few minutes, but I finally blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a glass room being suspended in the air by many chains. I looked around and found that there were two other rooms just like mine. Yet sense it was so dark, I couldn't see what lied within. That's when the lights came on. I looked around again and saw something that almost scared me half to hell.

Sitting in the cages was a huge, black, serpent like creature. And in the other was a tall, dark yellow, man-like creature with long, braid like hair. I was about to go back to sleep when the man creature woke up and looked at me. It almost looked surprised that I was here.

"Human, what are doing here? What are you called?" The thing said in a sort of clicking manner.

"My name is Charles, and I don't know why I am here. I was hoping that someone could tell me." I said, while the serpent like creature started to wake up as well.

"What are you? Why do you look like us?" The creature said in a hissing voice that I could hear in my head. It looked like the man creature could hear it to. I almost reached for my head when the serpent talked to me.

"I can't really answer that. I don't know why I look like this." I said while the door behind them opened up. Out of it came a man in standard MI6 get up, a black tux and sunglasses.

"Well, look at what we have here. Two aliens and their ugly ass son. How are you doing up there freak?" He said while holding his stomach from laughing at his own joke.

At first, I was so pissed at the man, that I almost literally threw myself at the glass that imprisoned me. Then I stopped and thought, what the hell did he just say? The two creatures in front of me looked just as surprised. Did he just say that I was their son?

"Who are you calling ugly asshole? And what do you mean that I'm their son?" I yelled at him, just to make sure that he could hear me.

"I mean that these are the two who's DNA you're made up of. I'm surprised that you didn't realize that when you saw your mother." He said in a mocking tone.

I looked over to the serpent with wide eyes. I then knew that she was a queen xenomorph form Aliens vs. Predators. And that the man-like creature was a predator or what-ever you call them, the movie didn't give away their particular race. I staggered back, as they did.

"What do you mean this creature is our son?" I heard the queen almost yell in my head.

"You're going to have to translate, I don't speak alien." The guy said while pointing to me, laughing his head off. I then thought of the perfect comeback.

"She is saying "How is it possible for something so small, to live to be a big dick?" Especially when you don't have one." I said in a very smug tone, with grin to match.

They guy looked like he wanted to come in here and beat the grin off my face, which is what he tried to do. But before he even got close, I grabbed his head, pulled him close, and said "Bad move" before thrusting my tail into his chest. The queen looked quite pleased with this, along with the predator

"That was an impressive kill little one. How did you know that he would come in there when he was angered?" The predator asked, while I was walking out of the room, and over to theirs.

"I know that humans tend to do stupid things when they are angry. This includes going against their better judgment." I said while hacking into the latches on my real mother's door. After I was done with hers, I went and started to work on my fathers.

When they were both out of their cages, the motioned for me to follow them. They lead me to an air vent that went outside.

"Follow this tunnel, it will lead you to the ship we have in the testing chamber the humans have built around it. Try and get to it undetected." My mother said to me, while another Facehugger crawled up onto my arm.

As I started out the vent, I hear the door burst down. Out of it came four more soldiers, along with an old dude. He marched up to my mother and father and yelled up to them.

"Where is the creature? What have you done with it?" He yelled while shooting my mother in the "knees". At that moment, all I wanted to do was walk up to him, and rip his head off with my bare hands.

I turned invisible, walked up behind him, and grabbed his hair and his throat.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." I whispered into his ear, before I yanked his head off by his hair. I turned around and swung my tail, which decapitated the other four men with one swing.

"Amazing, you are diffidently a very efficient killer. Just like the others in the hive." My mother said while patting my back, weary of the spikes.

"Thanks; I just let my anger get the best of me. I couldn't stand seeing some pitiful human hurting my mother." I said while growling at the "pitiful human" part.

"Now that the human is dead, I think we should try getting back to the ship." The predator, or whatever, said while walking towards the open door.

"He's right we should be going." My mother said.

"One quick thing though, why are you guys not at each other's throats? You guys are said to be extremely pissed at each other." I asked while we were walking towards the ship.

"Well, both of our races realized that we both had a common enemy, the humans. So we made an alliance and joined forces. And I must say that it was the best decision that our races ever made. Your father and I met each other while we were being captured in a human ambush." My mother said, while catching her breath after her lengthy explanation.

'Ok, I get it. Let's light this candle!" I yelled before running into the ship.

"He's still young, you'll get used to their behavior later on." My mother told father, who looked like he was about to keel over. Then they both got into the ship and we took off to who knows where. Oh, that's right, they do. But will I tell you, NO.

SO READ AND REVIEW AND YOU MIGHT GET A COOKIE.

(No you won't)

_Once again, this chapter's main focus came from Xenomorpher. Good idea, but I changed it a little bit to fit some of my own thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

Time For A King

Two weeks later

It had been a while before I had gotten used to being in the hive. Everybody kept on staring at me. It was as expected though; I still had some human traits to me. I still walked on my hind legs and used my hands to an extent. Otherwise, I looked exactly like a xenomorph.

When the Queen showed me the hive, it was massive. There must have been at least a couple thousand xeno's in there. The predator, or whatever, said that he had to go back to his clan, but that he would be back. The Queen said that sense I was one of her latest sons, I was practically a prince.

One of the others has been teaching me about themselves, and what I could do as a xenomorph. During one of my lessons, on how I could climb on walls and ceilings, a drone came into the room.

"Excuse me your highness, but the Queen wishes to see you." The drone said while bowing.

"Thank you; tell her I will be there momentarily." I said while bowing back. I had learned that it was custom to bow when conversing with another being.

As I made my way over to the "palace", I noticed that there were still some people staring at me. I guess it was deserved; I was walking on my hind legs while they were running on all fours. I also noticed that it would take me forever to get there at this speed. So I decided to go with the flow and ran on all fours, I got there in a manner of minutes.

I saw the Queen in the middle of a room with some corpses hanging from the wall. They appeared to be another batch of hosts for our kind.

"You wanted to see me mother?" I said while bowing.

"Yes, I've learned that another hive close by has been destroyed. Only a handful of them survived, along with their queen. Their queen happens to be a sister of mine. I would like you to go and see them safely here."

"I will go immediately, where is the group?"

'They are about ten miles from here. If you run you should be able to get to them quicker." She said while I ran on all fours out into the night.

It took a little longer to reach them than I thought, but I found them while I was running through a desert. As I ran up, a few of them got in my way.

"Calm down, I'm here to bring you to the hive." I said with a calm tone.

The queen came up from behind them and looked me over. She rubbed her head on mine with a low rumbling coming from her throat.

"You smell of my sister, did she send you?" The queen said in my head.

"Yes, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to her your highness." I said with a slight bow.

So I set off, them at my tail (literally) in the direction of the hive. As I looked back to see if they were following, I saw two of them running up to me in a rush.

"Jesus, could you slow down a little? We need to talk to you." One of them said, strange, its voice sounded a little familiar.

"What do you want to talk about? And who are you?" I asked while slowing down. Back in the hive, I was the fastest runner. No one could beat me in a race.

"We're the prince and princess of our hive. Who are you?"

"I'm the prince of my hive. Nice to meet you guys." I said while bowing while running backward.

"Nice to meet you to. Say, have we met before? Your voice sounds familiar." The apparent boy xeno said while trying to keep up with me. As I was about to answer, we arrived at the hive.

"I'll tell you later, we're here. The Queen will want to see you three personally." I told them while leading them into the hive.

When we were all alone, I realized that the two others looked a little familiar as well as sounding familiar. The female looked like she was in love with the other. This was ok because it wasn't uncommon for brothers and sisters to fall in love with each other. I had almost fallen love with one of the others here, but mother said that I could only mate with someone of my "stature".

As we entered the main chamber, I noticed some drones carrying some corpses out, and some carrying new chestbusters with them, new recruits.

"Mother, I have returned with the other hive members. Their queen has some to speak with you." I said while gesturing for the other two to follow me. They didn't leave their mothers side.

"It's ok Ventus, you don't have to leave. I would like it if you would all stay here for a little. Is this ok with you sister?" She said while looking over to the other queen.

"Yes it is fine. I would like to know a little bit more about Ventus if that is ok with you. We really didn't have that much time to get acquainted." The other queen said while looking over to me.

"That's fine, would you mine telling them a little bit about yourself Ventus?" She looked over to me passionately, looking for approval.

"Not at all, what would you guys like to know?" I enquired.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes before the female spoke up, albeit a little bit too loud.

"Do you have a mate?" She almost blurted out. I stood there with wide eyes, or I would if I had eyes.

"Nexcus, calm yourself! I'm sorry for my daughter Ventus. She can be a little "crude" at some times." The queen said while scolding Nexcus.

"It's alright your highness. And no Nexcus, I don't have a mate." I said, getting a, I guess, happy look from Nexcus.

"Now for mine, why do you look like us and a Yautja (FOUND IT OUT) mixed together?"

"Well, that's pretty much who my father is. He was a predator who got captured along with her." I said while pointing at my mother.

When I said this, the other queen looked like she was going to blow, and my queen looked like she didn't want me to say anything about it.

"You got captured by humans and were mated to a Yautja? Why didn't you tell me of this?" the other queen said, while rushing up to my mother, no one does this.

I ran up to the two and stood between them, holding them back with one arm each. They both seemed surprised, just like the other two xeno's in the room. But not as surprised as what I said next.

"CALM DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU! THIS ISN'T HELPING ANYTHING!" I practically screamed, or hissed, at the top of my lounges. Everyone stopped and stared at me, waiting for what I was going to do next. All of a sudden, I felt a stinging punch to my left side that launched me to the other side of the room.

I turned around to see who had dealt it, and saw that it was the other prince. He looked like he wanted to kill me, and the feeling was mutual. NO body hit or assaulted me while I was near mother, NO ONE!

"How dare you lay a hand on a guest, especially when she is a queen." He said while looking down at me.

Before anyone could even breathe, I grabbed him around his neck with my tail and hauled him up the side of a wall. With the extra strength I got from my father, he felt no heavier than a feather. I then felt Nexcus trying to unwrap my tail. I picked her up by the throat and placed her by her brother. As they were about to die, my father came in and saw all that was happening.

"SON, drop them now!" He yelled while running over to bring them down. Even though I had hella lota strength, I still couldn't stand up to my dad's size and strength.

He rushed over to us, grabbed me and pulled me away from the two.

"What is the matter with you?" He said, in a somewhat concerned tone.

"The other queen tried to hurt mom. I ran and got in between the two, only to be punched away by that other male." I said to my dad, very pissed off.

"Only because no one is allowed to touch my queen, NO ONE!" The other male yelled while trying to get to me. Yet he was held back by his queen.

"Calm yourself Vexcus. He only wanted to make sure my sister didn't get harmed. Isn't that right Ventus?" She said while looking over to me.

"Right" I said, half heartedly.

My mother didn't look that impressed, she seemed more worried than anything, I wonder why?

"Sister, shouldn't we tell them that they are cousins? Or about how they know each other?" my mother asked, worriedly.

"What do you mean "How they know each other"? I said, walking away from the two.

"Come on Ventus; don't tell me you don't notice anything familiar about them." The other queen asked, walking over to the other two.

"Now that you mention it, their voices sound a little familiar." I said while walking towards them.

"What if I told you that you used to be brothers and sister?" The other queen asked, smugly.

"Wait, you say what now? The only people who were ever my siblings were…" I started, before Nexcus came running up to me.

"I can't believe it's you Charles!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She got to me and wrapped me in the tightest hug ever known.

"Wait, how can he be Charles? He was taken away by Yutani INC (That's right isn't it?) and we never saw him again.

"Look at him Vexcus; don't you see how much he looks like us? He looks just like me." She nearly screamed at him.

He then came over and looked us over, slightly growling. He noticed that we looked almost exactly the same.

"Ok, if you're Charles, then what was our mother's name?"

"Jenna"

"What was our father's name?"

"Nickolas"

"And what was the prank that we were planning to pull the day that the men came to our house for the first time."

"Easy, we were planning to put yellow food dye in the water tank to make it look like pee, I still want to see the looks on their faces when the find it." I said while laughing a little bit, or hissing I guess.

"Holy shit, it really is you." He said while backing up a little.

"What, it looks like you didn't even miss me any Lucas." I said, playfully.

"Hey, don't call me that. My name is Vexcus." He said, holding his fist up.

"Calm down you two, I'm just happy that we are all back together again." Michelle said, gathering us up in another death hug. She even kissed the both of us, WEIRD!

"Um, does she always do that?" I asked Lucas, a little concerned.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. Just wait till she starts watching you while you're training." He said grinning. DOUBLE WEIRD!

_And CLIFF HANGER FOR NOW. HAVE FUN WITH IT FOLKS. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER._


End file.
